Cómo Ser un Hechicero
by Dark Apolo
Summary: Kaius es un joven aprendiz de hechicero quien vive en la Isla Berk, cuyo padre se ausenta algunos periodos de tiempo y su madre había fallecido durante su nacimiento. Mientras su padre está fuera, vive bajo el cuidado de su abuelo. Luego de haber presenciado hechos sobrenaturales en Berk, su vida cambiará. Para siempre
1. El Nuevo Despertar

Nota del Autor: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien n.n Hacía tiempo que estaba en FanFiction, pero hace poco retomé actividad en escribir, y he aquí una de mis obras :D Espero les guste :3

En fin, "Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón" no me pertenece, salvo los nuevos personajes que se harán presentes. ¡Disfruten y tengan un muy buen año nuevo!

El Nuevo Despertar

Ni bien el sol se reveló en esa furtiva mañana, los gallos comenzaron su canto para despertar a todo Berk de sus sueños. Desde una de las casas más detalladas de la isla, en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta de la misma, uno de sus habitantes todavía hacía una riña para levantarse. Todos en el pueblo lo conocían muy bien.

El joven pelirrojo, poco a poco, fue levantándose de la cama, y miró con pereza por su ventana, al exterior. _Hoy será un día muy largo_, se dijo. Pero eso no le importó mucho, pues lo que sí le importaba a Kaius era el hecho de que en una semana llegaría a cumplir once años de edad, y lo que deseaba para ese día era una sola cosa.

Poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero encima de su característica camisa de lana color blanco, salió de su habitación y fue descendiendo las escaleras hasta el comedor. Recordó lo que tenía que hacer antes que nada al ver la gran canasta llena de peces a un lado de la puerta principal de la casa. Se le dio la tarea de darles de comer a los Terror Terribles que vivían en la costa, a unos metros de su casa, ni bien comenzaba la mañana tres veces a la semana, por ser de quienes disponían con más tiempo para hacerlo que el resto de los habitantes. _Bueno, no es que me moleste, pero hay varias personas que prácticamente no hacen nada durante el día, yo ni bien termino de darles de comer tengo que preparar mi desayuno, el de mi abuelo, tomar mis cosas e ir a trabajar. Pero bueno, es mejor que nada._ Es fácil preguntarse por qué, a pesar de ser dragones pequeños, no podían buscar sus propios peces ellos mismos estando en la costa misma, y la respuesta a eso era que en las cercanías de la isla, por razones desconocidas, escaseaban muchos peces, y era necesario salir a mar abierto para pescarlos en caso de que haga falta comida en Berk.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, fue tirando de la canasta, bajando a la costa, hasta atraer la atención de los Terror Terribles que sintieron el aroma al pescado. Podía contar unos seis de ellos. _Parecen pequeños, pero comen más que una persona normal. No entiendo dónde les entra tanta comida,_ pensó.

-Muy bien, muchachos, hora de comer – Con un empujón de su pie derecho, el canasto calló junto con todo su contenido. Centenares de peces. Los pequeños bribones no esperaron otro segundo para empezar a devorarse todo. Miró de reojo al sol que, con el pasar de los segundos, hacía más notoria su presencia, y recordó algo importante – ¡Ay no! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Corrió lo más que pudo, alejándose de la costa para volver a su casa. Al ingresar a casa, notó que alguien más estaba ahí, pero no se detuvo a observar bien quién era, ya que sabía mejor que nadie quién era ese hombretón de gran barba rojiza.

-Hola, abuelo – Lo saludó mientras se paraba en la cocina, se quitaba su chaleco para ponerle un delantal color verde. De inmediato sacó un par de sartenes y encendió el fuego.

-Ah, Kaius. Hola – De dijo el gran hombre, quien lo miraba con su cara de "ya nada me sorprende" – Sabía que ibas a venir corriendo desde la costa hasta aquí de nuevo. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Ah, sí, mucho – Intentó llegar a un estante para alcanzar un tazón con huevos en él, pero a pesar de contar con la ayuda de una silla no logró su objetivo. Todavía intentaba alcanzarlos, pero fue Estoico quien terminó por alcanzarle los huevos a su nieto – Gracias – De dijo este con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-A ver, Kaius – Comenzó a hablar mientras el chico rompía el cascarón de varios huevos y los colocaba en un tazón aparte – Si más no recuerdo, comenzaste a trabajar en la tienda del señor Amano más o menos hace un año, quizás un poco más – Decía mientras su debilucho nieto sacaba de un cajón una pequeña batidora de metal, y comenzó a batir los huevos con ganas – Pero debo recordarte que apenas tienes diez años.

-¡Casi once! – Le interrumpió Kaius, apuntando a su abuelo con la batidora, la cual tenía huevo revuelto en su punta.

-Está bien, casi once, solo una semana de diferencia. Mira, lo que te estoy tratando de decir es…

-Ya sé, ya sé, no debería esforzarme mucho, preocuparme mucho menos siendo tan joven – Colocó los huevos la revueltos en uno de los sartenes, mientras que en el otro colocaba una mezcla de color crema que había hecho con anterioridad la mañana anterior – Pero la verdad es que aquí me aburro demasiado, mis amigos están ocupados haciendo otras cosas, y yo solo quiero hacer algo para entretenerme, al menos hasta la tarde.

-Entiendo… - Estoico quiso decir algo más, pero recordó que tenía que arreglar unas cosas en el Gran Salón, así que decidió concluir su conversación con su nieto para otro momento – Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar – Se dio la vuelta para salir de la casona, pero se detuvo cuando Kaius lo llamó de nuevo.

-¡Espera! – Se acercó a su abuelo, cerrando una pequeña caja de madera con un envoltorio dentro – Aquí está tu desayuno, abuelo.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? – Miró a su nieto extasiado - ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Je, bueno, práctica, supongo.

Al despedirse, el alborotado chico regresó a la casa con el fin de tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la tienda del viejo señor Amano. Antes de tomar la mochila con sus pertenencias, se paró a ver una foto en especial (Un retrato, mejor dicho, pero uno muy bien hecho). Con cierta luz en sus ojos, la fue tomando con cuidado y la contempló un buen rato. En ella, se encontraba un hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos tan verdes como los pastizales de los cambos. Vestía una armadura negra con retoques rojos, y sostenía en su brazo derecho un casco rústico, pero parecía fuerte. Estaba sonriendo. Detrás de él, se encontraba uno de los dragones más exóticos de todos los tiempos, un Furia Nocturna, el cual también miraba al frente. Kaius miraba a las dos figuras con cierto cariño. _Este es mi papá_, se dijo con cierto orgullo.

_No lo veo mucho desde que tengo cinco años, ya que es una de las personas encargadas de las exportaciones y también es el cabeza de algunas misiones de reconocimiento de la isla. Cuando tenía solo doce años, fue la primera persona conocida que pudo montar un dragón, y el dragón que montó por primera vez fue ese, el del retrato, un Furia Nocturna. Eran tiempos difíciles, ya que en la isla todo el mundo entrenaba y peleaba con el propósito de matar dragones, pero mi papá lo cambió todo. Luego de haber derrotado a un Muerte Roja cerca de la Isla de los Dragones, ellos comenzaron a convivir con nosotros, y nosotros con ellos. Desde entonces, mi papá es una de las personas más importantes de la isla, quizás de todo el continente._

_Hay veces en las que pasa fuera un mes entero, y cuando regresa no se queda mucho, pero cuando lo hace puedo asegurar que es el mejor padre del mundo. Él es el hombre más valiente que he conocido hasta ahora, no solo eso, es gracioso, amable con todos y alguien muy hábil cuando de montar un dragón se trata, a pesar de que hasta ahora el único que haya montado siempre ha sido Desdentado, el Furia Nocturna._

Al lado del retrato que había tomado con anterioridad, se encontró con otro. Este parecía tener algunos años más, pero el detalle era tan bueno como el del otro. En este retrato había un pequeño grupo de personas, todos jóvenes, no debían superar los dieciocho años. Kaius pudo divisar la imagen de su padre, quien se encontraba al lado de una chica de su misma edad. Esta era una linda mujer, con cabello rubio claro, y ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo. La mirada del joven chico era una mezcla de entre tristeza y cariño.

_Esa es mi mamá. Recuerdo que mi papá me dijo que cuando jóvenes eran buenos amigos, y pasado un tiempo se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se querían. Era una mujer fuerte, valiente y decidida, y una de las más lindas de esos tiempos. Mi papá me dijo que un tiempo después de esta foto, ya cuando eran mayores de edad, mi mamá quedó embarazada de mí. No recuerdo bien si se habían casado o no, pero aún así se mantuvieron juntos._

_¿Dónde está ahora? Ah, pues… Unas horas luego de que nací, mi mamá entró en un estado de salud muy delicado, al igual que yo, debido a que había nacido antes de lo esperado. Los curanderos de la isla temían por nuestras vidas e hicieron cuanto pudieron por nosotros. Yo pude salvarme (A duras penas), pero por desgracia mi mamá no tuvo la misma suerte. Al cabo de unas horas había fallecido, por lo que jamás la conocí. Recuerdo que la única vez que hablé de esto con mi papá, a él le costó mucho decirme todo, no por el hecho de que era muy chico para entonces, sino porque pude ver que a él le dolía su recuerdo, sus últimos momentos juntos._

Finalmente había tomado sus cosas, y antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, miró de nuevo a los retratos que se encontraban en la mesa. _Lo único que pido para este cumpleaños es que mi papá esté de nuevo en casa._ Acto seguido, cerró la puerta de su hogar y partió rumbo a la tienda del señor Amano.

X-O-X

La gran tienda del viejo Amano era una de las más frecuentadas de la isla en los últimos tiempos. El viejo no solo se encargaba de vender bienes generales, también vendía suplementos para refinería, algunas piezas de antigüedad, joyería, alimentos para los animales, todo. De vez en cuando necesitaba que alguien se encargara de mandar algunas cosas a las casas de sus clientes, y esa era una de las tareas de Kaius.

El joven atolondrado cruzó la puerta de la tienda a toda velocidad, buscó por todos lados algún rastro de sus guantes de trabajo, y hasta que no los encontró, no se había percatado de que el viejo dueño de la tienda parecía estar ausente.

-¡Señor Amano! Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta de que llegaba tarde. Dígame por favor que estoy a tiempo para el inventario – Nada, no encontraba señal alguna del hombre de gran edad, y comenzó a mirar por todos lados – ¿Señor Amano? – Miró de un extremo al otro, sin suerte – ¡Señor Amano! – Eso era extraño, siempre que llegaba a la tienda, ya sea temprano, a tiempo o tarde, Amano siempre estaba detrás del mostrador, leyendo un viejo libro de procedencia desconocida o limpiando objetos delicados con un paño húmedo. Pudo escuchar un pequeño bufido de detrás del mostrador, y una mano arrugada se sostuvo de él, mostrando a un hombre en sus años dorados, con una cabellera corta llena de canas, ojos marrones y un par de anteojos de lectura. Kaius había olvidado que el señor Amano de vez en cuando se echaba una siesta ahí.

-Ah… Hola, chico – Se saludó el anciano con una amable sonrisa, para Kaius fue un alivio ver que estaba bien – Llegas justo a tiempo – Soltó un bostezo bastante pesado.

-Ahí está, señor Amano – El chico comenzó a acercarse al mostrador y se puso sus guantes de color pardo – Me preocupaba el hecho de llegar tarde, y más me preocupé cuando no lo veía por aquí.

-Ay, te preocupas demasiado, pequeño, y eso no ayuda – Dijo en cierto tono bajo que irradiaba un pequeño regaño.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento. Eh… Bueno, ¿dónde está la lista?

-¿Lista? ¿Qué lista? – Kaius le dedicó una mirada de "no puede ser". El viejo señor a veces presentaba señales de que su memoria le fallaba. Unos segundos después, Amano abrió los ojos de par en par, como recordando algo – ¡AH! ¡Ya recuerdo! La lista de la mercadería – Extendió su mano a un costado y tomó varios papeles que estaban a unos centímetros de distancia – Aquí tienes, muchacho.

-Ah, muchas gracias – Con gran alivio el chico tomó los papeles de la lista, mientras se dirigía a una puerta detrás del mostrador – Le prometo que el inventario estará listo en un par de horas.

Esa era su vida, ni más ni menos. Y estaba conforme con ella. Pero había algo que, de todo lo que se ha relatado hasta ahora, destaca totalmente en su prematura vida de casi once años: sus poderes mágicos.

Nota del Autor: Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo en forma de introducción, prometo que en el próximo habrá algo de acción Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews con sus opiniones :D ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. El Mensaje del Viento Norte

El Mensaje del Viento Norte…

La mañana había transcurrido a gran velocidad ese día, y gran parte de los habitantes de la Isla Berk ya habían terminado parte de sus actividades del día, inclusive Kaius. El inventario fue todo un éxito, no faltaba ni una sola migaja de pan de toda la mercancía de la tienda del viejo señor Amano, así que luego de despedirse con el amable anciano, el chico pelirrojo salió de la tienda para dirigirse nuevamente a su casa. Un buen almuerzo le daría nuevas energías para las lecciones de hechicería de la tarde.

Llegó a su casa, almorzó lo más rápido que pudo, descansó un par de horas y se dirigió de su hogar colina abajo, cerca de los muelles del lado sur de la isla. En una cuesta se encontraba una pequeña cabaña de madera, con flores exóticas decorando sus alrededores. Algunas de ellas podían llegar a ser pequeñas, grandes, coloridas u opacas.

La casa era una de las más viejas de la isla, y la mujer que vivía allí también. Baba, la anciana que vivía en esa vieja pero bien decorada choza, no tenía una de las mejores reputaciones cuando se asentó en la isla hace unos años. Muchos la conocían como "Baba la bruja", debido a que posee habilidades mágicas que, en ese entonces, era algo nuevo en Berk. Incluso, cuando iba a los mercados, mucha gente temía cruzarse con ella por temor a que les "echaran una maldición".

Ahora que la magia era un elemento común el los alrededores del mundo, toda la isla fue acostumbrándose poco a poco a la presencia de la anciana, a pesar de haber sido la única persona en Berk que poseía poderes mágicos. Hasta ahora.

Kaius apenas había cumplido los diez años cuando descubrió sus poderes. Fue en una ocasión cuando se encontraba en los bosques haciendo unos dibujos en uno de sus cuadernos. Comenzó a pintar un dibujo donde había rocas flotando por los aires. Cuando dejó el cuaderno a un lado, casi se pega el susto de su vida cuando encontró rocas flotando a su alrededor. En un momento pensó que se trataba de una clase de sueño, pero los segundos pasaban, cerraba constantemente los ojos, trataba de concentrarse para "despertar", y las rocas seguían en el aire. Fue cuando, de manera inconsciente, subió los brazos hasta la mitad del cuerpo y los bajó en un movimiento brusco, y las piedras que se encontraban flotando golpearon con el suelo.

En vez de estar confundido, se encontraba confundido, y la curiosidad típica de un chico de su edad, centró una mano en el aire y deseó que algunas rocas volvieran al aire, cosa que ocurrió unos segundos después. Confundido, se miró las manos, y se preguntó si era él el que estaba haciendo eso. Una voz que se encontraba detrás de él le había dicho: "Por supuesto que eres tú. Esto eres tú". Kaius reconoció al instante a la anciana que todos llamaban Baba, aunque se le hacía extraño el que se encontrara ahí ahora mismo, ya que muy rara vez se la veía recorrer el pueblo siquiera.

Para resumir cuentas, Baba le dijo a Kaius que no debe desencadenar sus poderes sin tener entrenamiento básico, sino terminaría siendo letal, tanto para él como para los que lo rodean. Asimismo, la anciana se ofreció para ser su maestra, algo que el joven no podía rechazar.

Así que aquí está: Kaius, un joven aprendiz de hechicero, llegando a casa de su maestra. La anciana de estatura media, cabello suelto y lleno de canas, se encontraba mirando a la costa, mientras la envolvía una calmada brisa. No tardó en darse cuenta de que su aprendiz había llegado, aunque ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Parece que una tormenta se acerca – Afirmó Baba, sin dejar de mirar al océano frente a ella – Calculo que llegara en un par de semanas.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Kaius dudoso – ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-El viento nunca miente, Kaius.

-Eh… Claro – Afirmó, con un dejo de duda en su voz.

-En poco tiempo vas a entender a qué me refiero – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ver de frente a su alumno – Emocionado porque pronto cumplirás un año más, ¿verdad?

-Sí, de hecho – Afirmó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa – Aunque hay una sola cosa que me hace estar tan feliz por cumplir años…

Hubo solo unos segundos de silencio entre los dos, pero la anciana había comprendido cuando el chico soltó la última palabra. Le concedió una sonrisa también.

-¿Tu padre tiene planeado venir?

-Sí, me lo prometió en la última carta que me mandó. Estoy muy feliz, ¡sería el primer cumpleaños que celebramos juntos en años!

Baba desvió un momento la mirada hacia una dirección donde no había nada, un poco más hacia la derecha de donde estaba observando la costa. No había nada en esa dirección, excepto un mar extenso. Pero como siempre, ella podía percibir cosas que muchos no pueden hacer. Su rostro tomó un aspecto serio y suspiró. _Algo está pasando en el Norte_, pensó. Luego desvió su mirada hacia su aprendiz, quien seguía parloteando y recordando momentos mientras miraba a todos lados, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en los ojos. No quería decirle a Kaius qué es lo que la tenía preocupada en ese momento, no quería preocuparlo cuando en el pobre chico tenía una gran alegría en su corazón. No quería decirle que hacia el Norte estaba pasando algo extraño, algo preocupante, ya que fue hacia el Norte donde un grupo de exploradores fue a realizar una misión de reconocimiento hace unos meses, cuyo líder era Hipo, el padre de Kaius. _Solo espero que vuelva sano y salvo, que no le pase nada. No después de que Kaius haya estado esperando tanto para poder verlo… No._

Con impulso, levantó el brazo hasta elevar bien en lo alto su gran bastón, cuyos adornos eran algunas plumas y joyas raras, y lo golpeó con fuerza en el piso. Para Kaius fue más que suficiente para dejar de hablar y dirigir una mirada asustada a su maestra. Muy rara vez hacía eso…

-Basta de paparruchas, tenemos que comenzar con la lección del día – Acto seguido, fue alejándose en dirección opuesta de donde había llegado el pelirrojo a su casa.

-Ah... Sí – Kaius dudó un momento, pero la siguió a paso apresurado cuando notó que ya estaba un poco lejos.

Si algo estaba pasando en el Norte, Baba no quería imaginarse nada malo, pero al haber sentido esa presencia tan extraña pero tan familiar, supo que llegaría el momento. El momento en el que su pequeño aprendiz deje de serlo y se convierta en un gran hechicero, como lo había previsto años atrás. Sin embargo, tendría que enfrentar las pruebas más difíciles que un chico de su edad no podría llegar a realizar, puede que hasta se quiebre en el camino. Pero sabía que lo haría, porque es un chico fuerte con una gran fuerza de voluntad._ Como sus padres_, pensó.

Nota del Autor: Lo sé, no esperaban que fuera un capítulo tan corto, lo entiendo. Pero prometo que pronto entraré en detalles del entrenamiento que sigue Kaius :D Pero esto es todo por ahora, después viene lo mejor e.e ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
